


Плата за проход

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Bakemonogatari, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске - котик!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плата за проход

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Собака серая

Пожалуй, этот чёртов мост — единственное что осталось от прежней Конохи. И как только устоял.

Наруто, наверное, запомнил каждую трещинку на нем ещё в бытность генином, когда они все вместе ждали опаздывающего Какаши.

А вот Саске всегда приходил вовремя. Часто подолгу молча стоял и смотрел на воду. Когда не нарывался на драку, конечно.

Наруто вообще не понимал, как можно вот так — замерев, словно каменный. Со скуки же сдохнешь. Он там дышит хоть?

Наруто скосил взглядом. 

Дышал.

Что не так, Саске?

Наруто казалось, что они тогда поняли друг друга. Разве не должен Саске стать чуть-чуть… поживее? А то он как будто хочет шагнуть с этого моста и утопиться. Разве не должно ему стать полегче?

— Эй! — Сакура помахала им издалека. — Возвращаемся! Подышали свежим воздухом, и хватит.

— Сакура-чаан! — крикнул Наруто в ответ. — Пусть Саске один идёт. Я здоров, хоть прямо сейчас в бой!

— Это я могу устроить! — Сакура зловеще блеснула глазами, подходя ближе. Спецовка медика плотно облегала фигуру. До чего же красива. — Только перчатки надену.

— Э… Встал и иду, — тут же понятливо отозвался Наруто. — Видишь, я очень послушный!

— А ты, Саске? — она обратилась ласково, как к больному ребёнку. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке.

— Ничего не болит? 

— Я в порядке, — односложно ответил Саске — и тут же смягчился. — Всё хорошо, Сакура.

Протянул руку, неловко ткнулся пальцами, отодвигая волосы с высокого лба. Сакура наклонила голову, принимая ласку.

— Ничего не в порядке, — вмешался Наруто. — Он по ночам помидоры трескает, а у него на них аллергия. 

— Нет у меня никакой аллергии, — огрызнулся Саске и стал похож на себя прежнего.

— Есть, ты весь пятнами потом пошёл.

— Это был сок, тупица.

— Аллергия. 

Хорошая штука — упорство. Саске разулыбался. По губам можно было разобрать его коронное «дважды придурок».

А потом снова потух. Как будто что-то испортилось в нём. Только глаза неотрывно следили за Наруто.

Вот вроде тёмные, до черноты. Но в то же время — прозрачные, как стекло.

Что не так?

— Ну, идём? — Сакура нетерпеливо дёрнула плечом.

— Кошка, — вдруг сказал Саске. И нахмурился.

— Где? — Наруто завертел головой.

— Там, под мостом.

— Ничего не вижу, — Сакура перевесилась через перила.

— А я вижу. Там и вправду что-то белеется, — Наруто нагнулся рядом, коснулся подбородком её плеча, подышал в ухо. — Смотри, возле того камня.

Саске, больше не говоря ни слова, спрыгнул вниз. 

И Наруто четко смог рассмотреть, как он наклонился к трупику белой кошки.

— Саске, это всего лишь кошка, — пальцы Сакуры крепче сжали перила. — Отойди, подхватишь инфекцию.

Саске посмотрел на неё долгим выразительным взглядом... и Сакура проиграла.

— Тебе лопату вручить, или кунаем копать будешь?

— Лопату.

Должно быть, дико смотрелось. Двое помогают третьему хоронить кошку, не человека даже. 

Кто б Саске-то дал человека хоронить.

 

Ночью Наруто не спалось. 

Саске тоже долго ворочался, потом встал, бесшумно вышел — Наруто почувствовал лишь сквозняк от приоткрытой двери.

И не вернулся.

Наруто просидел до утра, всё думал — неужели закончилось. Пока не прибежала взволнованная Сакура.

— Какаши поймал его, — деловито докладывала по дороге. — Подумать только, напал на Какаши. Повезло, что тот — собачник.

— Почему? — спросил Наруто. 

Что Саске опять стукнуло в голову? Вроде все счёты свёл.

— Скоро узнаешь, — туманно ответила Сакура, будучи явно не в духе.

 

Чего Наруто не ожидал — так это увидеть в кабинете хокаге Саске, всего облепленного печатями.

Тот сидел на полу, раздражённо царапая когтистой рукой дерево. Левое кошачье ухо коротко дёргалось, золотистые глаза зло смотрели вокруг. Был бы у Саске хвост — Наруто уверен — топорщился бы.

И волосы длинные, белые, будто Саске молоком облился. 

— Вот проблемка-то где, — Какаши потрепал Паккуна по загривку. — Познакомься, Наруто. Тёмный Саске.

— Почему тёмный? Он же весь белый! — Наруто всё ещё удивленно таращился на Саске. Тот подчеркнуто игнорировал его.

— Так говорят, — пояснил Какаши. — Когда к человеку цепляется кайи. Кайи — демон, что-то вроде призывных животных. Заключает контракт с человеком. Обычно от них   
легко избавиться — но у Учих договор с кошками, так просто не прогонишь.

— Всюду демоны, — проворчал Наруто. Курама всё ещё крепко спал. — Что теперь, Саске так и будет ходить с шерстью на голове?

— Ну... — Какаши неопределённо пожал плечами. — Пока не узнаем, какой договор заключил Саске с кошкой.

— Никакого, — отозвался Саске, подняв взгляд вверх. — Отпусти, человек, ты мне не нужен. И ты противно воняешь.

— Вы и так жили вместе, — продолжил Какаши, не обращая внимания на Саске. — Пусть дальше побудет с тобой. Понаблюдай за ним. Пока печати сдерживают, он не опасен.

— А если без них? — полюбопытствовал Наруто.

— Не проверяй. Высосет чакру досуха одним касанием.

— Пойдём домой, что ли? — Наруто наклонился к Саске. Тот с ненавистью посмотрел в ответ — Наруто даже как-то отвык от таких взглядов.

— Иди, — неприятно хмыкнул. — Я обойдусь без тебя. Я помню дорогу.

Потянулся, выгнулся. И легко прямо с пола запрыгнул на стол, а после — в окно.

Когда Наруто вернулся домой, Саске ещё не было.

Наруто тут же уткнулся носом в подушку — отсыпаться за ночь. А Саске пусть гуляет, где хочет, раз такой независимый.

 

Разбудил Наруто тихий шёпот за окном.

— Погладь меня. Ну, погладь меня, Сакура.

— Отстань. Я влюблена, но не глупа. Ты не Саске. Он точно не хотел бы, чтобы я его трогала.

— Поглааадь. Откуда тебе знать, чего хочет Саске? Разве ты понимаешь его? — тихий мерзкий смешок встревожил Наруто. — Разве ты его лучший друг?

— Брысь, я сказала, глупая кошка!

Раздалось рассерженное шипение, а потом слабый вскрик.

— Сакура-чан! — Наруто высунулся в окно.

Сакура выбралась из кустов, злая, как стая голодных собак. 

Саске оцарапал её.

— Я в порядке, — сухо сказала она. — Думала проверить ваши раны, но лучше зайду в другой раз. Когда Саске станет нормальным.

— Что она считает за норму? — Саске ухмыльнулся, влезая на подоконник.

— Ты зачем это сделал? — Наруто как никогда хотелось спихнуть его обратно.

— О, — Саске мечтательно закатил глаза. — Она так смешно бесится.

Наруто стукнул его в лицо. Просто чтобы Саске не думал о себе слишком много. Неважно, кошка он или нет.

Они опять подрались. Конечно, не так, как тогда. Больше катали друг друга по полу.   
И Саске его укусил!

— Есть будешь? — спросил Наруто, когда они отдышались.

— Может быть, — Саске прикрыл золотистые глаза ресницами. — Смотря что.

Наруто задумчиво почесал затылок, разглядывая шкафчики. Что едят кошки? У Наруто не было ни одной.

— Рамен, наверное, не предлагать?

Саске только фыркнул, катая палочки по столу с одного края на другой.

— Молоко? Срок годности не истёк ещё.

— Кошки не пьют молоко, тупица. Только котята разве что.

— Разве? Может, купить тебе корма для кошек?

— Попробуй, и узнаешь, что будет, — пригрозил Саске.

— Тогда сам выбирай, — обозлился Наруто. 

Сам Наруто обошёлся привычным раменом. А Саске слопал всю рыбу для суши и почему-то помидоры, оставшиеся со вчерашнего дня. 

Разве кошки едят помидоры?

— Поиграем? — Саске отодвинул пустую тарелку. Наклонил голову набок, прижимая уши. — Наруто, давай поиграем?..

Потянулся ближе к Наруто, блестя глазами, и взял в зубы подвеску с ожерелья, касаясь носом ключиц.

Наруто забыл, как дышать.

— Зубы себе обломаешь, — наконец нашёлся он, осторожно вытаскивая подвеску обратно.

— Ты скучный, — Саске отодвинулся. Язык долго, протяжно скользнул по руке от локтя до кисти. — Наруто, почему ты такой скучный?

Наруто не знал, что ответить.

 

К вечеру Саске притих, ушёл к себе в комнату и долго там шуршал, устраивая себе гнездо из одеяла.

Наруто решил, что от такого Саске, конечно, много проблем, но вытерпеть можно. Лучше, когда Саске ходил, как неживой.

Наруто сам почти задремал на диване, когда Саске снова вышел из комнаты.

Печати облетали с него, как листва.

— Ненадолго же их хватило. — Глаза у Саске горели недобрым огнем.

Наруто весь подобрался. Призраков он не боялся. И уж, конечно, не Саске.

— Он добрый. Очень добрый. Мой хозяин, — Саске подошёл ближе. — Много ли людей остановятся, чтобы похоронить кошку?

— Я знаю, Саске, — согласился Наруто. — У тебя всегда было очень нежное сердце. Больно ведь там, где рана? Тебя так легко ранить.

— Очень легко. Я — воплощение стресса хозяина. Внутреннего конфликта.

— Чего-о?

— А ты и впрямь тупой. Противоречия. Ненавижу Коноху, — Саске дёрнулся в одну сторону, затем в другую, — но хочу остаться с Наруто. Что-то вроде того.

— Я думал, мы решили этот вопрос.

— Это совершенно другое. Он любит тебя, но в жизни не скажет об этом. Чувство вины, чувство ненависти. Так много всего. Сначала они раздирают изнутри. — Саске надул щёки. А потом хлопнул по ним. — И затем происходит взрыв. Почему ты не умрёшь, Наруто? Почему ты никак не умрёшь? Конфликт исчезнет, только когда исчезнет источник проблемы. Ты мешаешь ему. Всегда, всё время мешаешь.

Ну, это они уже проходили. Ничего нового.

— Не собираюсь я помирать.

Особенно после таких новостей. Почему Саске всё время молчит? Может, Наруто мог бы понять Саске, но мысли читать не умеет же! Как ему помогать, если он всё время молчит?

Саске коснулся Наруто.

Даже когда Кураму почти вытащили из него — и то было легче. А тут как будто руками залезли в самое сокровенное.

Хорошо, что Наруто нравились руки Саске.

Саске наклонился ближе и поцеловал Наруто.

На Наруто обрушилась темнота.

 

Когда Наруто очнулся, за ним наблюдали чёрные внимательные глаза.

— Я прогнал кошку. — Саске казался мрачным больше обычного. — Болтливая тварь. Но теперь она знает дорогу и вернётся, если её не прикормит кто-нибудь ещё.

— Ты нуждался в чьей-нибудь помощи. Каким был твой договор? — спросил Наруто.

— Я обещал отдать ей своё прошлое. Но не тебя. Будущее я ей не отдавал.

Вполне достаточно прошлого, чтобы пройти по мосту. Нельзя оглядываться назад.


End file.
